There has been known an inkjet recording apparatus in which an ink tank having an ink reservoir is built in a box-shaped head holder for holding a recording head (e.g., see Patent Document 1 for reference). The ink reservoir is connected to an ink inlet of the recording head. A discharge passage for discharging air, separated from ink reserved in the ink reservoir, to the outside is open to the outside through an openable/closable valve element.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, generally, a recovery mechanism for absorbing ink from a nozzle of the recording head and a manipulation member for opening and closing the valve element are disposed adjacent to each other in a waiting position where the recording head is not opposed to a recording medium. In a state where the recording head is opposed to the recovery mechanism, the valve element is opened and closed by the manipulation member. Therefore, it is necessary that the recording head and the valve element are disposed with high precision.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-271552 (FIG. 3)